Circumstances
by Skaidius
Summary: Vlad and Danny got captured by the Fentons, locked in cells they come to terms with their fate and discover more about each other, the two halfas have only each other now. One Shot (sequel is up).
1. Only Chapter

In the futuristic looking lab two beings were trapped, one was a white haired boy, teenager around fifteen years old and tan skin, he is on the floor hugging his knees the other one was something out of a vampire movie, with blue skin, sharp ears and fangs he was sat down, in a proper posture not to harm his back as he stared at the wall, both were with sad looks and also staring at the walls.

"It has been some time since they last came, do you have a plan?"The vampire looking man asked.

The boy was silent.

"Snap out of it we have to escape."The man said angry.

The boy did no noise he just stayed there.

"You never gave up why are you like this now?"The man asked.

"…they know now, there is no point…"The boy whimpered.

"They got it wrong, if we stay here they will do something with us, experiments and who knows what."The man said.

The boy clutched his legs closer to him.

The man was angry and he tried to blast the cell they were on, the pink beam did nothing to the wall protected by an energy field.

They hear steps going towards them, heavy steps.

"Release them ghost."A man tall and broad said as he entered, fury in his eyes and his graying hair was a mess as if he hadn't slept at all.

"There is no releasing anything it is part of us."The blue man said.

"You filthy ghost you better leave the body of my best friend and you, leave my son."He said as he turned to face the boy.

The boy was now visibly crying; that enraged the man as all he saw was a ghost possessing his son, something that has been happening for some time and he and his wife hadn't noticed; they blamed themselves for not noticing it sooner.

"Anyway you will not be in there for long."The tall man said before he stomped away.

After the man gone the Blue ghost looked at the boy.

"Why didn't you tell him? You are his son he would have listened to you Daniel."He looked angry.

"I am a ghost to them, they won't believe me anyway, besides Vlad I have tried, it didn't work."The boy answered; he clutched himself again.

The boy remembered what had happened, the shocks and the other punishments, his suit was full of cuts, something the man hadn't noticed before, he was too angry to notice that.

"How long have you been here?"He asked now beginning to worry.

"I don't know, days, weeks, I lost count, after you got here I knew they had discovered, I was at first just a test subject, in the first day you know, but now…"The boy Daniel was staring at the floor, some tears there and not far from him there was blood, green and red mixed.

"But your friends, didn't they notice you absence, won't they help?"Vlad asked hopeful.

…

"They were convinced by them that I was not me…"Said Daniel as he looked at the wall.

"But how? Didn't they know you were half ghost?"Vlad asked.

"They did but my parents were able to convince them I was a ghost, they believed because a small incident with a invention of them that separated my human half and my ghost half in two separate entities, but that had also separated my personality, they believed I was a parasite and so did Jazz."Daniel said as he looked around.

Vlad knew it was possible but he couldn't believe they would believe something like that.

"Since the accident their equipment was pointing at me and now they know why, that stupid translator only convinced them more."The boy said as he remembered what the translator usually said.

'I am a ghost fear me.' 'You will not remove me.' 'This body is mine.'

"That translator said I was all they needed to turn on me; I couldn't say anything in my defense."He said.

"But that translator is flawed, I tried to steal it to see if it worked but it didn't."Vlad said.

"It doesn't matter; they won't believe us no matter what we do."Daniel said.

He felt tired and soon his transformation and Vlad's faded.

* * *

They had slept because of the gas that was injected in the cages and taken to the lab once again, while they slept the two scientists tested the machine, the modified gauntlet dug into them and energy crackled around them, for a moment the ethereal forms of the ghosts appeared an briefly left the human bodies but the ghost forms fought back, energy gathered around the ghosts and the gloves began sparking and soon they exploded, they scientists were able to remove them before that and by then the ghosts had returned to the bodies.

* * *

"What happened?"Daniel asked.

"I think they tried to remove our ghost half, I vaguely remember it."The man said as he filched remembering the pain and the feeling of emptiness.

The boys eyes widened and he started to panic.

"No, no, no, no, no."He started repeating making the man confused.

"What are you going on about?"The vampire looking creature asked.

"If they do that it could be bad."The boy said.

"Of course it would be they would be removing part of us."The man said.

The boy remembered the monster, and how it had been created in the future, how he had…

Then a ring appeared around the boy and he was now more ghost-like, he preferred to be that way, he felt less hunger.

"Don't they bring us food?"Vlad asked; they had water but no food.

"Only once every two weeks, they must be trying to kick us out the body by force."The boy said.

The man knew it made sense, he knew about as much as the boy's parents did, maybe even more in some ways.

"If we possessed them that might work, the parasite ghosts don't like weak bodies."Vlad said out loud as he inspected his cage.

The cell was barren, a toilet and a sink there was all that was there, some holes for air and the gas probably, the man had a good eye and looked for flaws in the cage, the containment cell was well made, the energy was coming from outside, there is no access to the wires from inside it, and the light came from the hallway.

"There is now way to escape, I tried everything."The boy said.

"You are but a novice, with no knowledge of the technology present in this cage or your powers, maybe with a vibration attack."The man said.

"I tried my wail, didn't work either."The boy said.

Vlad had seen the wail in action; he in fact felt it once.

"Did you try electricity?"He asked.

"I don't have that."The boy said.

"Yes you do, elemental manipulation is something that can be learned with effort, and sometimes you will start using it by accident but it that doesn't matter."The man extended his hand and focused, soon a flash of lightning impacted at the wall, he focused more and more power in the attack but soon it ended, and he fell to his knees.

"How come I didn't see you do that before?"Daniel asked now a little less sad as he focused in a potential new power.

"I did once, don't you remember."Vlad asked.

"But you needed physical contact I can do something like that but I can't do that to someone far away."Daniel explained.

Vlad was surprised at the logic behind the boys thought process.

"Well you are too fast for an attack like that work on distance and the long distance attack works differently, after all the possibilities of attacks using ectoplasm is only limited by what you know."Vlad explained.

"Like the ecto-fire is can use."Daniel said.

Vlad cringed at the name but nodded.

"Don't you experiment with your powers?"He asked.

"Sometimes but I have things to do, school, ghosts to hunt I can't just experiment every day."He complained.

"Oh yes I remember, how do you balance all of that?"Vlad asked.

"I almost can't I mean, my grades dropped ever since I got them and…"Daniel went silent for a while.

Vlad was confused but he noticed that over the last few minutes they were talking like normal people, not like enemies or anything.

"You have been alone for a long time haven't you?"Vlad asked with a kind tone of voice.

"Yes, I just noticed we are having a normal conversation, it seems strange we are enemies, you are like my arch nemesis."Daniels said.

"I am glad you hold me in such a high regard."Vlad laughed as he realized how silly it all was.

They both smiled for a moment, for a moment they weren't trapped they were just two people talking.

* * *

They would need more power for the second one.

The two scientists were trying to discover why they failed, the modified gauntlet was strong but the ghosts fought back and destroyed the gauntlets.

The hands of both scientists were bandaged because of mild burns but they continued to research.

"Did it work?"A teenager asked; she was a friend of their son but she worked with Phantom as well.

"No, but don't worry we will free them soon."The mother said as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

They felt like it was their fault and they wanted to fix it.

The new design would be more like a clawed hand; it would rip the ghost out of them without harming them, like the gloves two pairs were made, the two scientists were going to free the humans and without any doubts they will fix their mistake.

* * *

While the scientists plotted the demise of both ghosts they waited in their cells.

"Did you get random surges when you got your powers?"Daniel asked.

Vlad was on his back inside his cell, he saw no reason to be stand up, ever since they noticed they were talking like they were friends they went silent for a while. Not because they hated each other he just felt weird acting like that.

"I did, one of the times I was going to get a shot my arm went intangible and the nurse didn't notice; they weren't sure why I was still feeling pain."He remembered the case, it was not the first time he had to endure hours of pain because of the powers, and it happened for years.

Daniel flinched but felt sympathy for Vlad; he had suffered a lot it seems.

"I used to float randomly, and even sink into the floor, if Sam and Tucker were not with me I would not have been able to keep it a secret."Danny said as he remembered how it was before.

Vlad laughed a little, he wasn't laughing evilly he was just finding something funny.

"That happened to me once, I was starting to get a hold of my powers but I still hadn't discovered I could float, I sneezed and wound up in the other floor of the hospital, the lady there jumped as she saw my head come from the floor."Vlad laughed at the memory.

Danny laughed as well.

"I didn't expect you to act so cordially Daniel, you even don't mind me calling you Daniel."Vlad said.

"I am not sure but it sounds better now, Daniel Phantom sounds more mature."He said.

They reflected in how their lives changed, they had a human life of sorts but now…not anymore.

"You ever had a problem with your attacks?"Vlad asked."I once broke a vase in a museum without even touching it, luckily no one notice it."He said.

"I broke a wall, I was walking and slip, I tried to go intangible but I ended up flying towards it, I didn't get very hurt but the wall was gone."Daniel smiled.

They laughed remembering the small thing their powers caused.

"There was this one time I brought a cup towards me with my mind, I have no idea how it happens randomly."Daniel said.

"Yes telekinesis is hard to use, you can't just focus is far more complicated than that."Vlad commented.

A moment of silence passed.

"Do you think they might be right?"Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?"Vlad asked.

"That we are not human, we are ghosts possessing humans, and that is all we are?"Daniel asked.

Vlad wanted to say he never thought of it but he couldn't, he represses the thought focusing in other things before but now…

"I don't know."He said honestly.

More silence.

"Do you think we can escape?"Vlad asked.

"Yes we can, there must be a flaw, in all of their inventions there is a glaring flaw."Danny said."But I am not sure it is a good idea to escape."He said.

"What do you mean? They will rip part of us away."Vlad asked.

"They will rip the ghost half, our human half will remain and that might be for the best…"Daniel said.

"But we will not be whole, you know how it feels, the emptiness the pain."Vlad said.

Daniel flinched as remembered his past experiences.

"…I wonder if that was the reason…"Daniel whispered to himself.

Vlad barely heard what was said but he could see the boy didn't want to talk more about it.

* * *

"The ectoplasm they have is very different."The women said a she analyzed the material.

She has been looking into their unique physiology and trying to understand how that happened. Phantom was created or at least merged to her son during the activation of the portal but Vlad he was something different.

"Vlad has a more stable ectoplasm while Danny has a more active and chaotic ectoplasm, I am not sure if it is because of the time it is in contact to their bodies or because of the way they were…infected but it is amazing."She concluded.

"Maybe Danny's ectoplasm is more active because he is not just more recent and because his exposure was more sudden but he is also still growing, his power grew as he fought ghosts Sam and I saw that first hand."Tucker said; he was an apprentice of sorts, Sam wanted to help but she was not able to since she had to get her grades up otherwise her parents were willing to move away from Amity Park but she would join as soon as she could.

"That could be a factor, Vlad was an adult when he was infected, and maybe since Danny is still growing up the ghost is evolving."The scientist said.

"Good job Tucker, maybe we should have you as an intern."The large man said from his computer, while he was working in something else he was hearing all he could.

"Glad to help, I wished I had seen that sooner."The boy said slightly sad.

They kept looking at their screens and to work; they had much to do.

* * *

Vlad and Daniel talked for days, mostly about their fighting and techniques, but that was getting predictable.

"When was your first kiss?"Vlad asked.

"Why do you want to know that?"Daniel asked looking at Vlad visibly disturbed.

"Just curious, I mean over the last few days we got a lot of interesting conversations and fights are becoming dull."He said.

Daniel looked thoughtful but eventually let out a sigh.

"I guess it was Sam…I think…"He said blushing.

"The goth girl? I see, and what did you mean you think? You did kiss her right?"Vlad asked confused.

"She kissed me so we could escape Valerie."Danny explained."It was a make out fake out."

"I would probably need some more context but you did kiss her then, and that doesn't exist, a kiss is a kiss no amount of arguments can reduce its meaning."Vlad said making Daniel blush.

"And you when was your first kiss?"Daniel said to change the focus from himself.

"It was my neighbor…Jessie…yes, I was around your age at that time and so was she, on the bloom of our young years, it was that classic game of the bottle; I was far more outgoing when I was a teenager."He said as he remembered about those times."I haven't thought about that a long time."He smiled.

"Better story than me then."Danny said."But dad said you two were outcasts on college, you were very shy back then, what happened?"Daniel said.

"I am not sure, I grew up and lost my confidence I guess, sometime you change like that."Vlad said."I haven't thought about those times in a long time…"He said as he seemed to think more.

Daniel became silent trying to find something to talk about.

"Did your father talk about how he and I had become friends before?"Vlad asked.

"Not exactly, he said you two become friends because you were both outcasts and that is kind of like me and my…old friends."Daniel looked downcast; he was trying to not remember their betrayal.

"He got in for many reasons but the only one they knew about was his football skills, as you know we were both fans of it and everyone in the sciences looked at him like a dumb jock…he wasn't one he was a considerate person overall, nice and outgoing…"He went silent.

"That sounds like him."Daniel agreed

"We were like brothers…"Vlad was silent again.

Now Daniel was kind of worried.

"You okay?"He asked.

"Yes I am just thinking; just leave me for a minute."He said.

For a long time he was silent, he looked around and after some time he asked Daniel.

"You always called me crazy for my plans, I always ignored it but tell me, are they really like that? My obsession with Maddie and my hatred of your father is it really…crazy?"Vlad asked.

"Yes it is very insane, but why are you asking."Daniel said.

"I have been thinking for a long time but I keep pushing it down, but now I can't ignore it anymore…I might have made a terrible mistake, and ruined our great friendship because of jealousy."He said. Slowly; Daniel looked at him and saw what he believed were tears on his eyes.

Daniel was surprise he saw reason, but even more he really seemed to be regretting.

"Your father and I became partners when we had to make and assignment, we needed to make a simple experiment and it was meant to be an assignment for three but the two of us were the only ones there without a group, I wasn't sure at the time I didn't know him at all, I just thought he was a jock that wanted a ray gun or something, I expected him to force me to do all the work but he just told me to go to the library and we would do our assignment."Vlad said as he looked at Daniel."He worked and was a brilliant scientist, I was lost for a while expecting something else, we got the highest grade on our class and we started hanging out soon after."He smiled as he remembered.

Daniel felt awkward as he noticed what Vlad was going though; he heard what his sister talked about.

"So you regret it now, what you did to them?"Daniel asked.

"…yes…I am…I can't believe I went this far it isolated myself from them and convinced myself they didn't care for me, I lied so much to blame someone for the accident that I lost myself…"He said as he slowly became overcome with guilt.

He saw the world swing and then noticed something was wrong when the boy fell down and transformed back and he soon followed him to the darkness.

* * *

The scientists were testing the second pair of gauntlets, they were powering it up, the last attempt several days ago was not successful but they had better equipment now and they were sure it would work.

"Power levels are stable and ready."Their assistant said.

They got in position and glared at the ghosts wearing human flesh.

"Now we get them free."One of them said as the gloves glowed green.

They pushed the claws into the bodies and tried to rip off the bodies, soon the ghosts appeared; the first one was the boy.

"No, no, no!"He yelled; and soon he looked at the scientist, she flinched and soon the ghost grabbed the gauntlets and started crushing it.

The screams of both of them made the man and the young assistant become worried, they couldn't use two of them in one person otherwise the human could die.

The ghost let go of the claw when it stopped working and returned do the body, the other scientist was having a similar problem with his ghost, it had removed the claws from itself and was struggling against them, the assistant had to step in he used a stun weapon on the ghost and it returned to the body as well.

"Cursed ghosts, being so resistant."The large man complained.

"You were far closer now, if think that if we…"The assistant began to explain what he believed they should do, the two scientists agreed and soon they would be trying again.

* * *

"I hope I didn't harm her."Daniel said.

"What did you do, I was busy struggling against your father."Vlad asked.

"I crushed the gauntlets with her hands on it."Daniel said.

"Amazing, even I couldn't do something like that on the state I am in, did you use the ectoplasm to boost your strength?"Vlad asked.

"Yes but I didn't mean to hurt her."Danny said remorseful.

"Don't worry you did all you could without hurting her, if you were willing to harm her you would blast her, don't worry you always have some form of self control."Vlad explained.

"You dealt with that kind of thing before?"Daniel asked.

"Yes I tried to remove my ghost half before I realized how useful it was; I only tried once it was…painful."He said."It has been a long time but I still remember the strange sensation, the empty and the pain…"He looked at Daniel. "You had experience with that as well didn't you?"

"…I did, there was a…thing inside me an object I needed a device like that to remove…"Daniel didn't want to explain all the details.

"I see; we must have a few days before they try again, and I fear they might succeed the next time so we will begin your training."Vlad said as he got up."Now first of all focus the energy into your hands."He began instructing.

"You got a plan?"Daniel asked.

Vlad smiled.

* * *

About a week and Daniel had learned quite a bit, he looked at the small layer of ice covering his cell and smiled, he was controlling it better.

"You have an affinity to ice I see, but you must realize it is not just ice, it is water, focus on the water, liquid, vapor, solid they are all water just like fire is energy."Vlad instructed.

Daniel never thought he would be learning under his nemesis like this, but now they were more like friends if they got out they would be able to be on better terms…

Daniel focused in the water around him and a small piece of ice appeared it got bigger, and bigger until he propelled it towards the bars of the cage, that were protected by the green energy, they passed the barrier and broke the bars but they shattered.

"What?!"Vlad yelled."They put a second barrier…"He looked as Daniel tried to do the same again but the first barrier held most of the energy and the second dealt with the rest.

"It is no use we can't overcome the two barriers."Vlad said as he slumped to his cell.

They both realized what would happen, they would be soon separated, not whole anymore only parts of themselves and they knew how it felt…

For the rest of the day they waited they knew it would be coming sooner or later, in their transformed states they felt hunger, but they reverted back, no use on trying to escape now.

"…say Daniel, how often do you use your powers as a human?"Vlad asked.

"Not very often, why?"He asked; he knew they couldn't escape the barrier stopped humans as well as ghosts.

"I will teach you then, it is useful and we have nothing better to do."Vlad said as he looked up and tried to think on what to teach.

"Well let's begin with telekinesis, it is complex but it will enable you to learn more things."He said as he began to explain to the boy what he would need to do.

* * *

It was time, Jazz had visited the two while they were talking, they were learning new things about their powers as ghost it seems, she felt like she had been at fault; she was his sister and hadn't seen that.

"In one hour we will begin the procedure."Her mother told her, but it was not her mother it was the scientist in her, the cold and calculating scientist.

Sam and Tucker were there to watch and step in if necessary, they had the weapons and they knew how dangerous it was to deal with ghosts.

She walked to the cells, they had no cameras there; they expected to deal with that quickly; it was hard to convince the principal that Danny was sick but they did it.

"Jazz…"The ghost said he was in her brother's form for some reason; she noted the broke bars in the floor.

"I guess I don't need to tell you that it is impossible to escape; it will end soon."She said as she glared at him.

He wanted to plead and beg to her but he knew it was no use, he just looked at her; his eyes were green now he was using his powers to the limit of what he could making the pieces of ice floating around him steadily at the same distance one from the other making a perfect circle.

"Can't we at least get a last meal or something?"He joked smiling lightly; it looked like him…so much.

She bolted out in tears, leaving a remorseful teen and an adult that knew better than to taunt him about that, he had changed in the time he had spend there and soon it would be over, but he wouldn't be whole again but he had come in terms with that, change happens and that is normal.

"Sorry for what happened, don't worry it will end soon."Vlad said as he looked at the sad boy. "Even with all that happened between us in the past I am glad we could put it behind us, I…would be glad to call you a friend Daniel."He said as he looked at the boy smiling.

The boy smiled back and was happy, he had lost all his friends but he still got one.

"I am glad to be your friend to Vlad, you can call me Danny it is faster that way."He said as he looked at the small vent above him, he notices the small distortion."They are putting us to sleep already I guess it is a goodbye for now."He said.

"Yes, It is see you later…Danny."He said before darkness overcame them.

* * *

The two were in the metal tables; the new devices were above them and ready to begin the operation.

Jazz was crying, Sam and Tucker had weapons with them and were waiting to act, the two scientists were ready, the gloves glow was a purple color this time and they prepared.

"Preparing for first phase; initializing the energy field to specified parameters."Tucker said as he pressed several buttons.

The claws crackled with energy and pierced the two bodies; the ghosts were slowly extracted, they were silent now.

"It seems like the stunner is working."Tucker said.

The ethereal bodies slowly left the humans and as soon as the contact was broken the ethereal form flinched but no one noticed it, they were not careful, they thought that they had won but as soon as they deactivated the claws the ghosts started acting, first they used ice to incapacitate the scientists, the two other teens tried to attack but they were now frozen to the wall.

"We can't go back, and we can't stay in this world otherwise we will run out of energy, grab the boy."Plasmius said.

Phantom grabbed the young Fenton and pulled him over the protests of the other people in the room.

"Leave Danny alone!"Sam yelled.

They ignored her and continued towards the closed portal.

A green shot went over Phantom's shoulder, he looked back at the teen; she had tears on her face and had a pistol with her.

"I will not let you take him."She said.

Undeterred Phantom grabbed the boy's hand and put it against the panel next to the portal and the portal was opened. He dropped the boy and looked at the older teen.

"If we wanted to harm you we would have and if you wanted to stop me you would need a better aim."He said with a cold tone of voice.

The two ethereal beings went towards the portal, leaving a weak trail behind them, they had little energy left and in the human world they would ran out of energy and disappear. As they escaped the ice trapping the adults and teens was broken by Jazz.

They ran towards Danny and looked to see if he was alright, he was fine the only thing bad was a small bump in his forehead from when he hit the floor.

"Where am I?"A man's voice said and Vlad sat up slowly.

"Vlad? Are you alright?"Jack asked from where he was.

"Jack? Is that you? You have gray hair what happened? Did I got in a coma when the portal overloaded?"He asked.

Jack and Maddie didn't know what to say or where to start.

"Mom? Dad? Sorry I messed with the portal."Danny said as he stirred.

The two scientists smiled they had freed them, the two were free but they didn't remember anything from before but that didn't matter they were free now.

* * *

Phantom and Plasmius were in the ghost zone they expected to be stable now but they weren't.

"If we continue like this we will die."The pain and the emptiness dulled them, they were barely conscious at the moment.

"There might be a way for us to survive."Plasmius said.

"How, we are unstable."Phantom asked.

"We can merge, we are half ghosts but if we merge we will be a full ghost."Vlad said.

Phantom expressed fear now.

"No, it will result in 'him' if he exists he will destroy the world."Phantom said.

"Who are you talking about?"Plasmius asked.

"He is the result of me overshadowing you, and he destroyed the world, in the future."Phantom said.

Plasmius was surprised, but didn't show it.

"Do you prefer to die?"Plasmius asked.

Phantom was silent.

"No, I don't."Phantom extended his hand.

Plasmius grabbed the hand and soon it started to spark with energy and soon they both blacked out.

* * *

'Monster, I am going to be a monster…'

'No you are not, why do you think that?'

'I saw it, I saw what I did, what I will do, why didn't I stop I could have I should have.'

The images of the evil version of him appeared.

'That is what you are talking about?'

'Yes, my parents had died and I turned to you, you removed my ghost half and it overshadowed yours.'

The image of an older Vlad made Plasmius to flinch. The story was told by the older Vlad.

'So that was your fear, becoming that from grief and pain?'

'…yes…'

They felt something, and opened their eyes, they saw the ground beneath them; they must have hit an island in the…

"Where am I?"They asked.

They noticed they were talking at the same time and tried to find one another but couldn't, they then notice their skin, and it was pale blue.

'No, no, no, no, no!'

'Calm down and pay attention Danny.'

He stopped freaking out and looked around, there was a pond nearby, he walked towards it; it took some time for them to coordinate enough to go there and they fell to their knees close to it, they gazed upon the water and saw themselves, the hair was flaming and white pointy ears and red eyes, they eyebrow remained black.

"Something I always thought was weird."They said.

"Wait I…am not mad, and out of control…"They said.

'That was what I was trying to tell you, that version of you was created in blind anger and grief, and possessed a different me, you changed, I changed, and since that happened we are different.'

The fusion between them looked up and smiled with its pointy teeth and let out a sigh of relief, he had been so afraid.

"So I am not evil, I am…us?"He asked."Yet we are also separated…how does that work?"He intoned as he looked around.

"I guess we act together, we are two minds in one body but who are we now? What would be our name?"They asked.

'I was Danny Phantom, and Daniel Fenton.'

'I was Vlad Plasmius, and Vlad Masters.'

"I am…Daniel Plasmius."They said.

He stood up; now in unison both minds are commanding the body and with that he flew, he didn't had any where to be, or to go but he flew blindly, something will come up one way or the other and soon he saw a portal, it was a portal to the human world, he saw buildings, it must be the middle of a city.

"Our lives ended, now we can have a new one."He said as he looked at the swirling portal and dove in it to a new life in somewhere new.

* * *

 **This was meant to be a story not a one shot but I couldn't figure out how to increase its size without making absurd amounts of filler so I made one chapter only but I would like to continue it one day, now I have to finish the other things I have to write…**


	2. Sequel

**The sequel is up; it took me some time to know how to continue it but it is done, enjoy.**

 **s/12535822/1/New-Surroundings**


End file.
